


Sudden

by MeredithBrody



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers, kind of, not really but kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: Who died in the hurricane? (This is purely self-indulgent pain and not actually what I think might happen in the last three episodes of season 2 and can be entirely blamed on hideous_sun_demon)I DIDN'T WANT FOR THIS TO BE POSSIBLE. I MADE A GRAVE TACTICAL ERROR.





	Sudden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hideous_Sun_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideous_Sun_Demon/gifts).



> This is all Hideous_Sun_Demon's fault because we were yelling about theories and it took a dark turn and we're currently both crying so here you go, A. 1351 of pain.

The hurricane had scattered them all. Kendra had had to go to her mother, she was frial and needed the help whereas her friends could all take care of themselves. That was what she’d thought until she got a call saying there were some injuries. She didn’t know who or if it was the staff or anything but she knew she had to get back. As soon as it was safe for her to drive she was back, finding out where the triage centre for anyone wounded was. She’d checked in with everyone, the only person she couldn’t get hold of was the one she wanted to hear from most of all. She stormed into the centre and looked around, surprised to see Seth already sitting there. “Where’s Lyor.”

“What? Ken he…” Seth tried to say something but she wasn’t listening. Her mind was jumping from scenario to scenario without stopping and none of them were good. In fact, all of them ended with her having Lyor transferred to one of the hospitals that was still standing. She had contacts, she could do it.

“I can’t find him. They said they were bringing anyone caught in the storm here.” She said quietly as she stepped past the bench where he was sitting. She had all her ID out, she made sure that she was going to be able to identify herself as quickly as possible.

“Kendra, come…” Seth tried to pull her away from the desk but she wasn’t going to let him do that. He seemed like he’d been here a while and was tired. Maybe he didn’t have the energy to keep pressing but she did. Sheer force of will would help her find where her best friend was.

She stormed up to the front desk, feeling like her anger could be almost as much of a force of nature as the hurricane they’d all just managed to survive. “Lyor Boone. He works at the White House, he’s a senior advisor to the President.” It was a demand, and not a polite one but Kendra was too hyped up to stop.

“I’m sorry ma’am, you’ll have to wait like everyone else.” That was not the answer that she wanted and she was damn sure not going to take that again in five minutes. She had to know and in their positions she should already know. Someone should know.

“Dammit! Why isn’t he picking up his phone.” She yelled at the phone as she tried again, and again, and again to get through. But the call just wasn’t connecting. His phone was turned off or damaged and she didn’t know if he was here or if he was okay. She needed to know that he was okay.

“Kendra!” She heard snapped and she looked up again. She’d never heard Seth Wright speak to anyone like that, let alone her, and the suddenness of it brought him her full attention. When he started to speak again he nodded to the area that she knew was set aside for the dead. “He’s through there. They found him half an hour ago. He… He didn’t…”

“No!” She yelled and ran off through the doorway, not caring if she was allowed or not. It was something she needed to do and she needed to see it. She just kept shaking her head, Seth had to be mistaken. It couldn’t be Lyor, it couldn’t be. He just wasn’t answering his phone. “No, no. No.”

“You can’t be in there that’s…” She distantly heard from back toward the door as she kept looking through the occupied spaces. Not yet seeing Lyor or anyone else she knew. She was only half listening to Seth, knowing that he would follow her regardless.

“We’re senior White House staffers and that’s our friend. We’ll go wherever we damn well please.” He snapped another response but that was when she lost all sense of what was around her as her eyes fell on Lyor. He was banged up, purple bruises all over what she could see of his arms, chest and neck. His face was surprisingly bruise-free, though she guessed he’d protected his head with his arms. “I’m sorry, Ken. I know you were close.”

“We…” She started, not really knowing how to say what she was thinking, but she just stroked the side of his face and frowned. “The other day after everything happened he came to my office and I just… He came close and we were both just talking and talking and we kissed and I don’t even remember how or which of us started it but I remember holding onto him as though life depended on it.” If she closed her eyes she could still feel his lips and smell his cologne. Not the smell of the sterile room and death that was all around them. “I just remember standing there and thinking that I couldn’t imagine not doing that. I almost died and he was the only thing I thought about.”

“He cared about you so much, Ken.” Seth said quietly after a few moments, she felt his hand drop away from her shoulder, which was the only point at which she realised he’d put it there to begin with. “He’s been asking me for weeks how he should come to you to ask you for a date.”

“Wait… really?” She was a little taken aback by that, as she’d thought that neither of them wanted to move forward yet. That neither of them thought that it was a good idea until she’d almost been killed a few days earlier. Kendra didn’t like to think that she’d been wrong, but maybe she had been. “I didn’t think he cared about me… as much as I did him.”

“Yeah, look.” Seth held out his phone, Lyor’s usual full sentenced texting style proving beyond doubt that they were from him. All of them asking Seth what he knew, how Lyor could tell her. “They were annoying at the time but now… I think he loved you, Ken. As much as he loved anything and anyone.”

“We ignored so many signs, played so many games.” She was mostly the one doing that. Flirting with people who stopped by her office when she knew he was looking and just challenging him. Why didn’t she just tell him. “You know he’d come to my office after a bad day and we wouldn’t say anything to each other. He’d just wrap me up and we’d listen to the news.” Everything she knew about him told her that he had been alone. What did that mean. “Does he even have anyone to plan his funeral?”

“I think that might be down to us.” Seth took hold of her hand gently and went to pull her away but she wasn’t ready for that. She didn’t think that she could leave but his gentle tugs didn’t stop. “Come on, we need to go tell the others.”

“I don’t wanna leave him here alone, Seth.” She muttered, turning back to Lyor and stepping closer, wishing for just one more moment that she could tell him exactly how she felt, exactly how much she wished that he was here with her and that she loved him. Because that was the truth of the matter wasn’t it. She loved him and she’d never gotten to tell him.  “How will I do this without him?”

“We’ll get through it together. Yeah? You and me.” She nodded then leant down to kiss Lyor once more, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead to his. How much time could they have had if it wasn’t for this? She didn’t know, and she felt they had wasted so much of it. When she finally pulled away again she almost collapsed into Seth’s arms, handing him her car keys as she leant against him. He had his arm around her waist and kept quietly telling her they’d be okay, and maybe one day they would be. But she wasn’t okay, and it was hard to picture a time when she would be again.


End file.
